Conte d'une vie
by Ruines
Summary: [YAOI][HPxDM] Quand vient la nuit, l'heure de dormir s'accompagne toujours de l'heure de l'histoire. Qui aurait cru que Draco serait si bon conteur?


**Titre** : Conte d'une vie

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre homme**, vous voilà prévenu), un petit peu d'humeur et d'amour, que demander de mieux ? (ceux qui me répondent '_un peu de sexe_' je les éventre, non mais, ne me gâchez pas mes périodes fleur bleue… elles sont rares)

**Paring** : HPxDM, pour vous servir.

**Source** : Harry Potter – sans allusion précise aux sept premiers volumes, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : Un petit truc pour me remettre dans le bain après quelques longs mois de silence. En espérant que cette merdouille vous plaira.

Bonne lecture (ça m'avait manqué)

* * *

**Conte d'une vie**

* * *

« _La vie ressemble à un conte ; ce qui importe, ce n'est pas sa longueur, mais sa valeur_ »

Sénèque

**Dimanche 15 avril 2007, Maison de Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, Aberdeen (Ecosse)**

« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent simultanément. Ils tenaient serrés devant eux leurs poings et se jetaient à intervalle régulier quelques regards en coin.

« C'est pas vrai, à ce rythme on ne va jamais y arriver. On recommence » Ordonna le plus petit des deux en agitant son poing devant les yeux de son compagnon.

Il replaça rapidement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux bruns lui chatouillant le nez et cacha sa main derrière son dos en psalmodiant :

« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »

Le jeune homme brun -Harry Potter le bien nommé- était de taille très légèrement inférieure à celle de son époux, mais d'une carrure nettement plus impressionnante. Les années l'avaient vu se transformer. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies au point d'en devenir carré, ses bras ployaient sous le poids des muscles, jurant d'avec ses longues mains aux doigts interminables. Le Survivant, à la fin de la guerre, s'était proposé au remplacement de l'implacable Severus Snape -décédé en héros- et avait semble t-il hérité avec le poste de _Maître des Potions_, des doigts agiles de son professeur.

Les années cumulées au stress de l'enseignement avaient vu s'installer sur ses hanches un léger embonpoint qu'il tâchait de ne pas voir trop se développer sur sa silhouette à l'aide de longs et rudes entraînements de Quidditch. En contrepartie, la pratique courante d'un sport ainsi que les interminables couloirs qu'il parcourrait à longueur de journée lui avait donné des cuisses et un postérieur de fer que son compagnon n'avait de cesse de lui envier. Il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux depuis des mois et leur longueur lui permettait de les nouer en une sévère queue de cheval, dégageant ainsi son visage et exposant sans aucune pudeur sa cicatrice. Comme un joyau parerait une couronne, Harry avait apprit à ne plus avoir honte de celle-ci. Quelques délicieuses pattes d'oies se partageaient la vedette avec le célèbre stigmate en ornant son front et le coin de ses extraordinaires yeux émeraude, surmontés d'une impérissable paire de lunette.

Un ciseau, une feuille.

Le ciseau coupe le papier.

« Draco… » Commença plaintivement Harry.

« J'ai gagné honnêtement chéri… » Railla l'homme blond en arborant un rictus satisfait « c'est ton tour »

Harry eut une petite moue puis se tourna vers la table de salon où était encore assise confortablement une charmante petite fille. Sa crinière châtaine était coupée au carré et peignée de façon impeccable, pas un cheveu ne venait entraver son profond regard vert pailleté.

Fenella était une jeune orpheline de huit ans et demi d'origine Ecossaise, née de l'amour tabou d'une sorcière pour un loup-garou. Sa mère –morte en couche- avait du lui donner naissance clandestinement pour cacher son forfait alors que la Grande Guerre faisait des ravages. Quant-à son père, celui-ci ne s'était jamais manifesté. Pupille de la nation, Harry et Draco l'avaient rencontré il y a de cela six ans alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus à l'orphelinat sorcier d'Edimbourg pour y faire un don. L'ancien Slytherin n'avait pu détacher son regard de la toute jeune fille, jouant silencieusement avec ses camarades, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Ils l'avaient d'abord cru muette, mais s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'elle émettait juste quelques réserves quant-au fait de se servir de la parole, une enfant un poil introvertie, semble t-il.

Le professeur de potion s'approcha rapidement de la table, attrapa la fillette à bras le corps et la porta en travers de son épaule en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, la faisant rire.

« Je suis de corvée de conte ce soir ma petite châtaigne, mais Draco va se faire un plaisir de débarrasser la table » Dit-il en mimant un baiser à son compagnon avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

« Bien bien bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir te lire ? »

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit d'enfant de bois clair et remonta doucement la couverture parme sur le petit corps. Les journées étaient chaudes mais le soleil emmenait avec lui la chaleur en se couchant.

Fenella attrapa Puffy -un minuscule Puffskein de la couleur d'une glace à la carotte- et le colla contre son oreille comme si celui-ci lui murmurait un secret de la plus grande importance. Le jeune homme brun sourit devant la scène et pensa que les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé un magnifique cadeau à lui offrir pour ses sept ans. Puffy avait été bien des années auparavant la mère porteuse des très demandés Pygmy Puff chez _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux._

« Puffy dit qu'il veut une histoire avec deux princes » Souffla t-elle en fixant son papa dans les yeux.

« Si c'est ce que veux Puffy »

Il lui sourit et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque en merisier occupant un coin de la chambre. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants entre deux livres puis se décida et revient sur le lit.

« Tu me fais un peu de place mon cœur ? Je vais me mettre avec toi sous la couette » Commença t-il en se frayant un chemin sous la couverture « J'ai pris _Le miséreux au cœur d'or_, ça conviendra à Puffy tu penses ? »

« Ze pense qu'oui » Zézaya t-elle en se calant contre son flanc.

Harry ouvrit l'épais ouvrage sur ses genoux et chercha la page correspondant au début du récit :

« Il était une fois, un garçon très pauvre qui vivait tout seul à la campagne. Il était tellement beau que toutes les femmes du pays étaient amoureuses de lui et rêvaient de l'épouser. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une paysanne ou une femme riche ne viennent admirer sa beauté. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, sa bouche aussi rouge qu'une fraise, ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel et ses cheveux aussi blonds que les b… »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire ! » L'interrompit Draco en pénétrant dans la chambre « Ce sont les princes qui ont les cheveux _blonds comme les blés_ » Récita t-il « et non pas les bouseux »

Fenella le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, pétillants, puis reporta son regard sur Harry qui fixait son amant la bouche ouverte. Il cligna brièvement des yeux, fronça les sourcils et dit :

« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. Pourquoi les paysans ne pourraient pas être blonds ? »

Le jeune professeur de botanique vint s'installer sur le lit, du côté gauche de sa fille et replaça l'édredon sur ses jambes. D'un geste habile il subtilisa le livre des mains d'Harry et reprit sous le regard ébahit de son soupirant et celui adorable de son petit cœur :

« Nous disions donc : Il était une fois, un garçon très pauvre qui vivait tout seul à la campagne. Il était tellement beau que toutes les femmes du pays étaient amoureuses de lui et rêvaient de l'épouser. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une paysanne ou une femme riche ne viennent admirer sa beauté. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la neige, sa bouche aussi charnue qu'une fraise, ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel et ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés. Mais en fait, le petit paysan était un prince très riche et il s'appelait _Dragan_ » Harry roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rire face au sérieux de son compagnon « Il c'était déguisé en fermier car il était tombé fou amoureux d'un jeune homme du nom de _Hario_ qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une promenade dans les bois. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il rencontrerait un jour la personne qu'il aimerait et avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Alors quand il avait vu ce paysan à la peau aussi dorée que le miel, à la bouche aussi belle qu'un cœur, aux yeux aussi vert qu'un champ, aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et aux fesses aussi ronde que… »

« Draco ! » S'offusqua Harry en lui reprenant brusquement le livre des mains (ce qui était totalement inutile puisque le jeune Malfoy inventait l'histoire de toutes pièces), une légère rougeur lui étant montée aux joues alors qu'il se sentait pointé du doigt par la description.

« Peigne-cul » Murmura l'ancien Slytherin, boudeur.

Puis, il prit son air le plus innocent et attrapa de sa main celle de leur fille pour y déposer un petit baiser. Fenella lui adressa un sourire d'enfant avant d'attraper celle d'Harry et de lui mettre sous les yeux :

« Papa aussi veut un bisou » Dit-elle très sérieusement.

« Si papa veut un bisou, qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ? » Questionna t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant.

Draco attrapa doucement la main fine et déposa un baiser sur la chair tendre du poignet puis sur le bout des doigts. Alors qu'Harry allait récupérer sa main, la petite châtaine l'attrapa au vol et la posa sur son ventre avec celle de son autre père, s'amusant à entremêler leurs doigts ensemble.

« Bien, hum » Toussota le Survivant.

Il attrapa une page du pouce et de l'index droit et reprit :

« Le prince avait toujours imaginé qu'il rencontrerait un jour la personne qu'il aimerait et avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Alors lorsqu'il avait vu ce paysan à la peau aussi dorée que le miel, à la bouche aussi rouge qu'un cœur, aux yeux aussi vert qu'un champ et aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, il n'avait pu que tomber sous son charme. Point » Il appuya sa phrase d'un regard en biais vers son amant « Il partit donc immédiatement voir son père -le Roi- et lui demanda d'organiser un bal où seraient conviés tous les hommes bruns du pays parmi lesquels il choisirait son fiancé. En apprenant la nouvelle, beaucoup d'homme et de femme trichèrent pour entrer au palais et assister à la soirée. Les femmes se jetaient des sorts d'illusions pour être prisent pour des hommes et les hommes blonds se noircirent les cheveux de charbons. Malheureusement pour le jeune prince, le beau paysan n'était nullement intéressé par les bals que donnait la cour et ne s'y présenta pas. Désespéré, Dragan décida de demander de l'aid… »

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, _mon amour_ » Susurra Draco en lui arrachant d'une main (l'autre étant toujours mêlée à celle de Harry) le livre « Tu lis très mal »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'offusqua Harry en tendant la main pour récupérer l'épais ouvrage et ainsi reprendre la lecture de son conte.

Même s'il ne suivait plus l'histoire, il pouvait encore faire croire à sa fille que c'était le cas. Malheureusement, le jeune homme blond fit fi du bras tendu et repris la lecture :

« Furieux de ne pas avoir vu le fermier sexy à sa petite sauterie, le prince menaça la bonne fée _Weasel_ pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide »

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire à l'entente du nom de la fée et réussit à articuler entre deux gloussements :

« Je vais te laisser continuer puisque tu t'amuses tant. Et puis, elle m'intéresse cette histoire, je me demande bien comment l'arrogant prince Dragan va-t-il s'y prendre pour séduire le charmant paysan Hario »

Il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre la tête de lit et Fenella posa sa tête sur son épaule pour fixer son père de ses troublants yeux pailletés, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre. Il était déjà plus de vingt et une heures et elle tentait vaguement de chasser le sommeil en battant des paupières, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui reprit son histoire d'un ton plus doux :

« Comme la bonne fée Weasel n'était pas très coopérative, Dragan dut lui mettre un coup de pied au derrière pour la convaincre » Petit éclat de rire de l'assemblée alors qu'il reprenait, fier de son petit effet « Finalement, la fée accepta de lui divulguer où vivait son amour pour qu'il puisse lui rendre une petite visite. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison du fermier, le prince l'aperçut qui coupait du bois. Sous l'effort et la chaleur, les haillons qui le recouvraient étaient devenus transparents et collaient délicieusement son corps luisant »

« Il est coson le prince ! » S'exclama Fenella, sans pour autant perdre son sourire « Il arrête pas de regarder le corps du fermier. Papa dit que quand on aime, il faut pas regarder le corps que c'est le cœur qu'est important » Finit-elle en cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de son papa.

Harry lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour la féliciter et arqua haut un sourcil en jetant un regard à son amant qui se renfrognait.

« C'est vrai ma chérie, papa à raison » Commença Draco d'un ton prudent sous le rictus railleur du brun « Mais tu ne crois pas que lorsque tu passes toute ta vie avec quelqu'un il faut aussi que tu trouves cette personne belle ? Si papa m'a choisi ce n'est certainement pas pour mon intelligence »

« Ni pour ta modestie visiblement » Renchérit Harry en riant.

« Ze croyait qu'on aimait avec les z'yeux du cœur ? » Interrogea l'enfant avec toute l'innocence dont était pétrie une petite fille d'à peine huit ans.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas son cœur que tu accueilles dans ton lit donc… »

« Bon ! » Coupa Harry « Reprenons l'histoire, ce n'est pas le sujet. Mon cœur, on en reparlera dans quelques années, promis »

Il clôtura sa phrase d'un baiser sur le bout de son nez et pinça la main de Draco qu'il tenait dans la sienne en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui ! Le prince aperçoit Hario qui coupe du bois. Dragan s'approcha donc et mettant un genou à terre, il prit sa plus belle voix et fit sa déclaration :

_Ô mon beau et tendre amour,_

_Je ne rêve plus que de ton corps de velours,_

_Depuis que la vie à fait se croiser nos chemins,_

_Je ne pense qu'à toi du soir au matin._

_Ta peau de pain d'épice,_

_Que je devine extrêmement lisse,_

_Tes fils de soies,_

_Où j'aimerais noyer mes doigts,_

_Ton regard émeraude,_

_Auquel je dédie cette ode,_

_Me rendent fou de toi,_

_A un point où je ne me sens plus moi._

Le jeune paysan le regarda à travers la sueur coulant de son front et lui répondit : _Puisque vous avez du temps à perdre, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à couper du bois. Ce sera toujours plus prolifique à ma ferme que les postillons dont vous êtes en train de l'arroser avec vos bêtises._ »

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau rire après sa tirade. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait tant d'inspiration, mais Draco avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser s'il en croyait le sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Ni ses yeux tendres qui ne les quittait plus, lui et leur fille.

Le Survivant baissa les yeux vers la frêle forme blottie contre son flanc lorsqu'il aperçut son amoureux refermer doucement le livre de conte et se dépêtrer gracieusement des couvertures ; Fenella n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, elle s'était profondément endormie, Puffy à ses côtés veillant sur son sommeil.

L'ancien Slytherin posa son genou sur le lit pour ne pas faire grincer le matelas et dégagea Harry du poids qui entravait son corps. Il recoucha correctement la petite fille sous les couvertures et lissa d'une main les plis qui s'étaient formés en souriant de contentement. Harry lui adressa un petit rictus moqueur lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui et mima un silencieux '_maniaque_', du bout des lèvres. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva à son tour (Draco l'attendant à la porte de la petite chambre) il prit bien soin d'effacer de la même manière que son compagnon les plis sur la couette d'enfant, avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du front pâle, les fins cheveux châtains venant chatouiller ses joues.

« Bonne nuit mon p'tit cœur » Souffla t-il en quittant la chambre, laissant à son époux le soin d'éteindre la lumière et de repousser la porte.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Alors qu'ils avaient tous deux rejoints la chaleur de leur lit commun, leurs bras et leurs jambes encore tremblants de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir, le Gryffindor se retourna vers son compagnon, un sourire repu aux lèvres et demanda :

« Mais du coup, comment est-ce qu'il s'y est prit le prince pour séduire son fermier ? »

Draco tourna un regard malin vers Harry. Il posa son index et son majeur près du nombril de son homme et remonta doucement vers son cœur, faisant avancer ses doigts comme le ferait un petit homme, puis tapota sur le pectoral gauche :

« A force de persuasion et de mots d'amour »

« Draco… » Commença le brun d'un faux air penaud « sans vouloir te gâcher tes projets de futurs grands poètes romantiques, si tu avais essayé de me séduire avec de tels vers, je peux t'assurer que tu y serais encore »

« C'est vrai, mais lorsque Fenella viendra me voir demain pour savoir comment se finit l'histoire, j'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais que moyennement que je lui dise que le prince a séduit son fermier à coup de '_Oh oui Hario, plus fort_' » Imita t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry tenta de dissimuler son rire sous un regard sévère mais n'y arriva qu'à moitié puisque ses épaules furent prises de soubresauts.

« Crétin » Lâcha t-il amoureusement en emprisonnant de sa main les doigts de Draco qui lui caressaient lascivement le torse.

« Et toi… » Demanda le professeur de botanique « quel genre de conte tu aimerais vivre ? »

« Un conte ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ai déjà le prince charmant, le fier destrier et une enfant magnifique à la maison, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus » Répondit-il naïvement.

Draco l'attira à lui pour lui voler un bref bécot et souffla contre ses lèvres :

« Dis-moi, je joue le rôle du prince charmant ou de l'étalon que tu chevauches ? »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et hop là, une petite chose de fini. Dites-vous bien que cet OS est dans mon pc depuis le mois d'avril dernier et qu'il m'aura fallut un après-midi entier pour le terminer. Je bats mes propres records de lenteur. 

Notes à lire (ou non) :

-_Fenella_ est un prénom mannois (une langue celtique) masculin, mais j'aime beaucoup jouer avec les prénoms. De plus, sa signification « épaule blanche » -grossièrement- correspond plus à une jeune fille qu'à un garçon selon moi.

-Fenella a un cheveu sur la langue, d'où le « coson » (cochon) et le « ze » (je).

-_Dragan_ est un prénom Slave qui signifie « amour cher » et Hario un prénom latin signifiant « le serein »

Voilà, laissez une petite review si vous avez le temps et si cela vous a plut. Bonne rentrée pour certains, bon retour au boulot pour d'autre et bonne vacance pour ceux qui restent.

Des poutous pleins de douceur.

**Ruines.**


End file.
